


Wrong turns Right

by txthour



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Best Friends, Fluff, Other, guys i cant do tags, i rlly cant, i think, so soft, there for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txthour/pseuds/txthour
Summary: A few minutes later, someone knocks on Beomgyu’s door which makes him jump in surprise. He was about to have a heart attack when he heard a familiar voice from the other side.“Beomgyu-hyung? Are you still awake?”Beomgyu lets out a sigh of relief. “Hyunnie? What are you doing up this hour?”The door slides open and he sees Taehyun walking tiredly towards him. Beomgyu immediately stood up from his seat to take the younger to sit on his bed. He looks dizzy, sleepy and exhausted which leaves Beomgyu worries for him.“Why haven’t you go to sleep yet?”“Nightmares,” Taehyun answered almost immediately. “I’m scared.”orau where Taehyun and Beomgyu went out to watch a horror movie and Taehyun couldn't sleep because of it.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	Wrong turns Right

"Hey Taehyun?"

Taehyun almost jumped when he heard Beomgyu's voice coming from behind him out of nowhere. He thought that the older one was busy writing and composing a song in his room at this hour.

"Yeah?" Taehyun answered with a question. He stopped practicing some dance moves for their comeback so that he can give his group member his full attention. "Also since when did you get in? I didn't hear you knock or the sound of you opening the door."

Beomgyu almost giggles. "I'm an experienced ninja!"

Taehyun rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hold back his smile of how adorable Beomgyu is. "Right. So what do you need?"

"Are you…," Beomgyu hesitated for a few seconds before he continues, "are you free today?"

Taehyun tilted his head in confusion, but he's trying to remember his schedule for the day anyways.

"Yes. From seven until eleven pm," he finally answered. "Which means I'll be free in ten minutes. Why?"

"Well," Beomgyu started, "I realized we never really hung out a lot since our debut days."

"Eh?" Taehyun cuts him off, "but we sometimes went to school together."

"I know! But I don't count that because we weren't doing anything fun," the older one explained, "-except for that one time when we went to the arcade before our afternoon classes but that's not what I'm trying to-!"

"You want to go out with me?"

"Yes! But wait- not romantically, of course! I just really want to hang out with you! It's just that it's been so long since we've done something together, which is why I want us to do things together today! Not that I'm being clingy, of course. I just miss hanging out with you that much I guess?" Beomgyu hides his face with his hands, but Taehyun could still see the reds from embarrassment. "I'm annoying, am I?"

Taehyun chuckled, pulling Beomgyu's hand away from his face so Taehyun could see him clearly. "Fine. We'll go out today. Go get ready."

Beomgyu's eyes sparkle from excitement. "Great! I'll meet you at the lobby on twelve fifty, okay?"

Taehyun gave Beomgyu an 'okay' sign and watches the older one until he leaves the dance practice room.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Sorry I'm late," Taehyun said once he left the elevator and walked straight to where Beomgyu is waiting for him. 

"It's fine. I just got here two or three minutes ago, anyways."

Taehyun's eyes landed on Beomgyu's outfit. A denim jacket with fluffy light brown hood with a simple black with white stripes t-shirt on the inside, pretty clean dark blue jeans, black shiny boots and a cute hat on Beomgyu's head that matches the color of his hood.

Then Taehyun remembers his own choice of outfit. A long sleeved white shirt with a printed drawing in the middle that Taehyun thought it looks awesome and a black TXT official zip-up hoodie, a greyish black jeans and sport shoes.

"Why are you wearing the official hoodie?" Beomgyu asked, checking out the hoodie a little bit closer as if he hasn't own one.

Taehyun shrugs. "It's comfy."

Beomgyu just hummed at Taehyun's simple answer. "Alright! Let's go!"

The older walks first, and the younger follows him by his side. 

"But- uh… where are we going?"

Beomgyu shrugs, happily might Taehyun add. He's just basically excited right now. Probably because he's in a good mood. "Anywhere! I have no solid plan."

Taehyun was about to say something but Beomgyu raises his hand. "But! I do want to go to the movies. It's been… what? Two months? I miss it."

"I'm down for that," Taehyun agreed, nodding his hand. He, too, hasn't been to the movies for a while. Today, Taehyun's really feeling like sitting to watch a story for two hours.

They took a walk towards a nearby mall and surprisingly, fans didn't mob them or disturb them uncomfortably. Though they notices a few taking pictures of them, but they were too into their deep conversations to be bothered about it. 

"What movie do you want to see?" Beomgyu asked the younger one once they are at the cinema, eyes scanning the current movies that are available.

Taehyun didn't answer for a few seconds. He actually didn't know what to watch. Until his eyes landed on a horror movie title. He points at it. "That one."

Beomgyu's eyes went wide for a second, his gaze kept changing from the screen to Taehyun, then back to the screen and repeat. "Are you sure?" 

Taehyun knows very well that both of them (mostly him himself) are afraid of horror movies, but today he feels a little bit different.

"Yeah. Why? Are you scared?" Taehyun said in a teasing tone, hitting Beomgyu's arm with his elbow.

"What? No!" Beomgyu rubs the area where he got hit. "I'm not scared!"

"Alright." Taehyun said calmly as he makes his way to the counter to buy the tickets. Beomgyu watches him from behind.

"Got it," Taehyun flexes the ticket to Beomgyu. "We still have thirty more minutes until the movie starts, though."

"Wanna go eat first?"

"Sure. But nothing too much. I'm not _that_ hungry yet."

"I know a perfect place that sells very delicious sandwiches and many kinds of bread and desserts!" Beomgyu immediately grabs Taehyun's wrist and starts to drag him. "You're going to love it, trust me."

Taehyun nods. "Mhm," he hummed, letting himself getting pulled by Beomgyu. Wherever he's taking him, he knows he's going to love it anyways. Taehyun trusts Beomgyu.

"Here!" Beomgyu excitedly pointed out at a cafe, with many people inside but not _that_ many, turns his attention to look at Taehyun to see his reaction.

And, well, Taehyun is just… in awe.

First, because of how many people are there on the inside. Second, because of how aesthetically beautiful the cafe looks like. He doesn't really know how to explain it, but the cafe is just purely white and grey with fairy lights and a little amount of fake leaves hanging on the walls. The furniture and designs is what Taehyun loves the most about the cafe. It looks very clean and calming, it's so pretty to watch.

And since Beomgyu says the foods are delicious here, he might just love the cafe already.

They entered the cafe and the air in there feels fresh and smells good, like peaches. Taehyun takes a deep breath.

"There are so many people than I expected," Beomgyu comments, "tell me what you want to eat and I'll order it for you. Meanwhile you can go and find us an empty table. This place is a pick up on your own service so someone needs to stay at the counter."

"Alright." Taehyun turns his full attention to the menu, trying to find something interesting and new to eat.

"What are you getting?" Taehyun asked Beomgyu instead.

"Huh?" Beomgyu seems like he was taken off guard but quickly recovers. "Oh. Well, I really wanted to try the shinjuku cake with nutella since forever, so I'll get that one."

"That does looks delicious," Taehyun commented when he saw a picture of the food. "I think I'll take the shinjuku with maple syrup instead." Beomgyu nods. "Oh! And get me any kind of juice, I don't care."

"Sure. You can go now and find us a table."

Taehyun leaves Beomgyu alone after he gave him a nod. He starts to search for an empty table on the inside of the cafe, but it seems like all places are occupied already.

He walks to the back of the cafe, to the outside balcony. Lucky for him, there are three empty tables at three different places. One at the very edge of the balcony, one besides the glass wall and one right beside the door to the balcony.

Without hesitation, he picks the one on the very edge. Not only because he could see the view of the city, but also because he and Beomgyu won't be grabbing anyone's attention.

Taehyun takes out his phone from his pocket to text Beomgyu.

Gyu hyung (TXT)

I'm outside.

Okay.

Give me ten or more minutes.

I'll be there soon.

Taehyun turns off his phone after reading the message and stares at the outside view on his right. 

He blocked out the sound of people chatting around him and let his mind take over. He went from thinking about how pretty the view is, then thinking about the upcoming comeback , then thinking about his members, then thinking about Beomgyu.

He tries to remember the times he had hung out with the older, excluding the times when they went to school together.

Turns out, Beomgyu was right. They never really hang out that much because first, due to their very busy schedule and second, none of then tries to make the first move to ask. Well, until now. Beomgyu did it.

And Taehyun's actually very glad about it. He actually wanted to hang out with his hyung ever since he first saw him at the dorm but I was (still is) too shy to. It's just that something is holding him back from approaching Beomgyu.

Taehyun just doesn't know _what_ is holding him back.

"What are you thinking?"

Taehyun snaps back into reality and only now realized that Beomgyu's sitting in front of with with their food and drinks on the table.

"The view is just nice," Taehyun lied, no, correction, a white lie. He did actually thought about the comeback, but it's not what he's thinking of right now.

Beomgyu immediately turns to look at the view beside them. "You're right! It is nice. We should take a selca here." He takes out his phone from his pocket and clicks on the camera app.

They pose for the selca. Their fourth selca. Taehyun somehow remembers. He wondered if Beomgyu remembers it as well.

"Done," Beomgyu said, putting the phone away. "Now let's eat! Here's yours~" He pushes the maple syrup shinjuku and an apple juice towards Taehyun.

"Thanks, hyung," Taehyun thanked him before he and Beomgyu digs in.

On the first few minutes none of them decides to start a conversation to break the silence. They're just enjoying the food and the view.

"The food is actually so good," Taehyun commented, taking another bite of the cake.

"I know right!" Beomgyu leaned towards his oreo milkshake to take a sip. "The drink is nice, too."

"It actually reminds me of my mom."

Beomgyu tilted his head in confusion. He hummed a question since his mouth is currently full.

"My mom loves cake," Taehyun started, "or any kind of sweets, for that matter. Every time if she earned extra money, she and I will go to cafes or sweet shops and eat delicious food, mostly cake."

"That's so cute," Beomgyu's eyes went a little bit wider than before. "Do you guys have any specific recipes you like?"

Taehyun pokes his cake. "My mom's favourite is anything with maple syrup."

"Oh? Is that why you chose this?"

A soft grin appears on Taehyun's face uncontrollably. "Yeah," he whispered. "As for me, I like red velvet. Don't know why. I just really like the taste."

Taehyun paused for a moment, then says, "but now, I don't remember how it really tastes like again. It's been a while."

"Then we _have_ to buy it sooner or later," Beomgyu said, "with the help of Soobinnie-hyung, of course. He's good at finding bakeries and cafes."

"Yeah. Who knows? Maybe he'd treat us as well."

Beomgyu paused, almost choked on his food. "I think you're onto something."

Both of them laugh, and Beomgyu didn't miss the wide smile on Taehyun's face and the way his eyes changes shape into looking like a moon crescent.

  
  
  
  
  


"Thank god," Beomgyu whispered as soon as he and Taehyun enters their movie hall.

Minutes ago, they ended up talking for a bit too long they almost forget they had to watch a movie. They rushed towards the top floor where the cinema is thinking they had missed the first few minutes of the movie but turns out, the ads are still going.

"Follow me," Beomgyu said as he starts to walk towards their seat. He could feel Taehyun's fingers clinging onto his elbow.

Once they arrived at their seat, which is at the very edge of their row, both of them relax. Not a few seconds later, the current ad finishes and the lights went off. Both Beomgyu and Taehyun suck in their breathe. It really has been a while since they go to the movies.

"Don't get too scared," Taehyun heard Beomgyu said. He could already picture the older one smirking.

"I won't."

For the first twenty minutes of the movie, everything was going well for Taehyun. "So far so good," Taehyun mumbled to himself. Nothing scares him that much _yet_.

He turns to look at Beomgyu, curious on how the other is doing. Turns out, he has his eyes closed. Peacefully, might Taehyun add. Taehyun shifts from his seat, trying to see if what he's seeing is actually true.

Taehyun leans in a bit. It's true, Beomgyu's asleep.

Taehyun smiles softly and decided not to wake him up. Maybe he was too tired from all the work he has.

He turns his attention back to the big screen and as soon as he did, a jumpscare appears, making him, including the audience, jump and yelp a little. Taehyun's eyes started to shake now.

_This_ is when he starts to get scared.

  
  
  
  
  


The time when Beomgyu opens his eyes, the big screen shows fireworks and cheering noises could be heard from the speakers. At first, Beomgyu was confused, but then his brain manage to proceed with the fact that he slept the entire movie.

"What a waste of money," he scolded to himself.

Then he realized he didn't go to the movies alone.

Beomgyu turns around to see that Taehyun is still focusing on the movie. He doesn't seem to realize that Beomgyu wakes up already.

The older one shifts but only then to realize that he can't move his right hand. His head turns to look, and what he saw made him confused.

Why is Taehyun… holding his hand?

He's holding it very tight, too.

"Are you still scared?" Beomgyu asked which scares Taehyun he almost jumped from his seat. "I thought the movie already ended?"

"Don't scare me like that!" Taehyun whisper-yelled. "And yes, it's almost over."

"If it's almost over, why are you still scared?" Beomgyu raises his brow.

"What do you mean?"

Beomgyu drop his gaze at their intertwined hands, and Taehyun follows only to immediately pull his hand away.

"Ah, that. Yeah. The movie was just that scary okay! You wouldn't know because you were asleep."

Beomgyu was about to say something when someone at the back of them told them to be quiet.

"Sorry," he apologized, giving the stranger a sheepish smile before turning his attention back to the big screen.

Beomgyu watches the remaining parts until it ends. To be honest, he doesn't understand anything what he just watched and yes, he knows it's because he missed half, no, _most_ of the story.

Both of them leaves a little bit later than anyone else because… no reason. They just normally do that at the movies.

"How was the movie?"

"I did not expect it to be that scary!" Taehyun said between shaky breathes, probably still trying to recover from the movie.

Beomgyu lets out a short laugh.

"Don't laugh! You didn't know how scary it was!"

Beomgyu grins instead. "You're just too cute."

"Hmph," Taehyun rolled his eyes and stands up. "Let's go. We only have an hour or so until eleven."

Beomgyu nods, patting his jeans in case there's dust and stands up.

Their way to their dorm was filled with the conversation of Taehyun explaining what the movie is about to Beomgyu (since he literally missed the full story) and everytime Beomgyu had a chance, he tried to scare Taehyun. The first two tries works, but as for the other tries, Taehyun saw it coming so he manage to caught Beomgyu on the act.

"Hello manager~" Beomgyu said in a sing-song voice when they walk pass one of bighit's staff from the lobby.

The manager greeted them back and asked how their days went. They had a little chat, but just for a few seconds because the staff had other things to do.

“See you later!” Beomgyu manages to say before the elevator closes which leaves him and Taehyun alone while waiting for them to arrive on the third floor. “Are you going to sleep after this?”

“Nah,” Taehyun answered, “I’m going to take a shower and change my clothes.”

Beomgyu laughed, hitting Taehyun’s arm. The younger acts surprised, “Why would you do that?”

“You know that’s not what I meant!” Beomgyu pouted for just a second.

“I think I’ll just go straight to bed,” Taehyun answers truthfully, “we have a very, very busy day starting tomorrow and I’m sure we won’t get enough rest for a whole week.”

Beomgyu nodded, a frown formed on his face. “You’re right. We have to do our best!”

The elevator dings before it opens. The both of them step outside into the hallway and stop. They have to split up now since Taehyun’s dorm room is to the left meanwhile Beomgyu’s to the right.

“Alright, Hyunnie~ Good night!” Beomgyu waves to the younger. Taehyun waves back. “Good luck trying to sleep tonight,” Beomgyu smirks.

“Shut up.”

Both of them chuckled a little before they leave to their room.

Beomgyu didn’t plan to sleep at all. He’s still working on a song for their new upcoming albums, and none of them are halfway done yet which stresses him out. So he decided to finish at least two songs before his next official schedule.

Beomgyu works, works and works until his eyes are heavy. He didn’t even know how late it was, but he feels like it’s almost 2 AM. Sad thing is, he’s only 75% done for the first song.

A few minutes later, someone knocks on Beomgyu’s door which makes him jump in surprise. He was about to have a heart attack when he heard a familiar voice from the other side.

“Beomgyu-hyung? Are you still awake?”

Beomgyu lets out a sigh of relief. “Hyunnie? What are you doing up this hour?”

The door slides open and he sees Taehyun walking tiredly towards him. Beomgyu immediately stood up from his seat to take the younger to sit on his bed. He looks dizzy, sleepy and exhausted which leaves Beomgyu worries for him.

“Why haven’t you go to sleep yet?”

“Nightmares,” Taehyun answered almost immediately. “I’m scared.”

“Awwh do you want to stay with me for awhile until you can sleep?”

Taehyun seems embarrassed, even though Beomgyu couldn’t really tell if he is since he’s covering his face with his hands. “Yeah…” he murmured.

“Alright, come here.” 

Both of them leaned and laid down on the bed to make sure they’re more comfortable to relax their body. Both of them aren’t too close with each other, but they’re also not too far away from each other.

“Why aren’t you still asleep, hyung?” Taehyun said with his tired voice.

Beomgyu sighs. Something inside him tells him he should lie or else Taehyun would be worried, but then again he never wants to lie about anything. “I’m just working on our song.”

“Until this late?” Taehyun shifts so that he’s now facing Beomgyu instead of the ceiling. “You can’t just skip sleep. You’ll regret it.”

“Yeah but…-”

“No buts!”

Beomgyu was taken aback, he turns to look at Taehyun. Now both of them are looking at each other.

“I won’t let you stay up late.”

Surprisingly to Beomgyu, Taehyun comes close to cuddle him, as if he’s trapping Beomgyu with his cuddles from going to work. Beomgyu couldn’t help but lets out a soft chuckle.

“Hyunnie…” Beomgyu calls in a gentle voice, “I would love to rest but, I really need to work on that song.”

“I won’t allow you,” Taehyun cuddles him even tighter now. “You know,” he started suddenly, “I really had fun today.” He looks up to meet Beomgyu’s eyes. “Thank you, for today.”

Beomgyu smiles genuinely. “I had fun too. I’m so glad it wasn’t somehow awkward,” he chuckled.

“You were scared we won’t get along?”

“To be honest? Very,” Beomgyu answered truthfully. He really does thought of that. What if Taehyun doesn’t really like how he is? What if he’s too talkative it annoys Taehyun? What if they actually can’t get along at all?

Those questions are useless to him now. Because he already knows the answer.

“So,” Beomgyu clears his throat, “tell me. I heard you own a cat. Is it true?”

“Yes! His name is Hobak.”

And starting from there, they talk and talk for how long? They don’t even know. But slowly, their conversations start to die down and Beomgyu ends up playing with Taehyun’s hair.

“Stop playing with my hair,” Taehyun whined which makes Beomgyu grins.

“It’s fluffy. I like it.”

“No!” Taehyun pulls his hand that was holding Beomgyu’s hand away to fix his hair that was ruined by Beomgyu. “You wouldn’t like it if I did this to you too!” Taehyun reaches Beomgyu dirty blonde hair and plays with it, making the older one shakes his head so that Taehyun couldn’t reach his hair anymore.

“Stop!” Beomgyu said while chuckling. He manages to stop Taehyun by grabbing him by the wrist and pushes him away.

“Now you know!” Taehyun pulls his hand back once Beomgyu loosen up his grasp.

Beomgyu was about to say something but was interrupted by a sudden yawn. He covers his mouth and gave the younger an apologetic look. “Sorry,” he said right after.

Taehyun smiles softly at Beomgyu. Then, he made a hand gesture telling him to come closer. “Come. Let’s hug.”

“Oh?” Beomgyu tilted his head. “It’s my turn now?”

“Just shut up and come here.”

Beomgyu giggled and did as what he was told. Beomgyu lets himself getting pulled into a hug by Taehyun once he leaned in.

The older could feel Taehyun shifting, like he’s taking something out of his pocket. Turns out, it’s his phone. Beomgyu raises his eyebrow.

“Shush,” Taehyun hushes Beomgyu before he could even say anything. The younger one unlocks his phone and opens a playlist. Their newest album, The Dream Chapter: Magic. He clicks on the screen of his phone and the song of one of their side tracks, Magic Island starts to play.

Beomgyu looks up at Taehyun wide eyed. “How did you-?”

“Whenever I walk past your room, I overheard you playing this song,” Taehyun simply answers. Then, he closes his eyes. “Now shush. Let’s sleep. We don’t have that much time left.”

Beomgyu smiles again. “Thanks, Hyunnie.”

Taehyun looks at his hyung, dumb-founded. “For what?”

“For making me happy today.”

Taehyun smiled, but suddenly went surprised because a tear dropped from Beomgyu’s eye. He hurriedly pulls his hand up to wipe the tear. “Why are you crying?”

Beomgyu laughs awkwardly. “Ah! I’m not crying! That just happens a lot if I lay down. Tears will randomly come out even though I wasn’t actually crying.”

“God, you scared me, hyung,” Taehyun said. Even Beomgyu could hear the worries in the younger’s voice. “I was really surprised. I thought something was wrong.”

Beomgyu shakes his head and buries his head into Taehyun’s neck. “Don’t worry,” he murmured. “If anything you’re the one that makes the ‘wrong’ turns ‘right’.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Beomgyu smiles to himself. “It just really feels nice when you hold my hands,” he remembers the time when they were at the movies, “or when you’re cuddling with me, which is right now.” He feels Taehyun hugging him tighter.

“Then I hope we can do this often.”

Beomgyu giggles. “Me too.”

=====

here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/TXTHOUR)

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys !!! this is my first every very short fic ive finished so im sorry if its bad and has grammar errors and all. i'll try to do better next time ok <3
> 
> also if anything, go to my twitter since i'll always be online there


End file.
